Messing With Destiny
by Bubblz
Summary: Paige and Phoebe summon the Angel of Destiny to find out Piper's fate after Chris vanquishes the demon that would've killed her. Chris' destiny is revealed, but can the Halliwells have a happy life? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Missed Moments". This is just a fun little chapter to kind of introduce the story. Just a normal day for the Halliwells…like that will last! It just kind of popped into my weird little mind. Next chapters will be longer, and definitely will have developed plots :) **

* * *

"So are you excited?" Phoebe asked Chris.

"About what?" He answered casually; looking around to make sure nobody was listening in the store.

"About being born!" Phoebe whispered loudly.

Chris rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his Aunt. She cracked him up sometimes, seeing how excited she got over him.

Phoebe smiled at her nephew. She hadn't spent much time with him lately, since he was afraid to be around his family.

It was such a relief for Chris to have vanquished the Kagato assassins that would've killed Piper in the future.

"I've missed this. Spending time with my nephew," Phoebe said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was kind of fun sharing my secret with you Aunt Phoebe. I told you and Aunt Paige a lot of secrets when I was little," Chris said, smiling back.

"Really? Why didn't you tell Piper these 'secrets'?"

"Because it was usually when I broke something" Chris said.

Phoebe just laughed.

"I can't believe I kept your secret that long from your mom and Paige," Phoebe said, putting some items in the shopping cart. "I usually can't keep secrets. Ever!"

"I noticed you didn't mention _Dad,"_ Chris teased.

"I'm sorry! I thought he needed to know to help you and Piper!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. It was actually a huge relief once everybody knew who I was. I could…be myself again." Chris said, looking at the items in the cart.

"So the whole bossy smartass thing was just a cover?" Phoebe teased.

Chris raised his eyebrows at her.

"Love ya sweetie!" Phoebe said, laughing.

"Love ya too, Aunt Phoebe," Chris said rolling his eyes.

They finished shopping and headed towards the checkout aisle.

"So…do we have any other aunt/nephew traditions?" Phoebe asked while they waited in line.

"Yeah…you buy me candy when we go shopping" Chris said, grinning.

"Go ahead."

"Oh really? Thanks!" Chris said, surprised.

"Wait you were lying?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep," Chris said tossing some Skittles along with the other stuff in the cart.

"You sneak! Okay, just this one time!" Phoebe said in a mock stern voice.

"You always say that." Chris said, ducking as Phoebe reached out to playfully smack his arm.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and paid for the stuff they bought. Chris picked up the bags for his aunt.

Chris ripped open the pack of Skittles and offered some to his Aunt.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Phoebe smiled at her nephew. It was so weird to think her sister was pregnant with him at this very moment.

"I still can't believe you made me go baby shopping with you," Chris said as they headed out of the store.

* * *

**Okay so maybe it wasn't all that funny. Still. Anyways, the next few chapters will answer questions I got from the final chapters of "Missed Moments". How does Chris vanquishing that demon affect Piper's future? How does it affect everyone's future?**

**Stay tuned to find out…:-P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you lovely folks! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Wow...ooh it's short. Sorry! Well I am almost done Chapter 3 and I promise it's longer!**

* * *

"Hey Phoebe!" Piper called cheerfully from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe squealed and ran over to Piper. "Look at all the stuff we bought!"  
  
"Cute!" Piper exclaimed. "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
Chris came in the front door, lugging the rest of the shopping bags.  
  
"Oh My God!" Piper said, laughing. "You took Chris baby shopping for himself?!"  
  
"Hey, now. We struck a deal." Chris said, sitting on the couch, still lugging the bags. "Haven't you ever heard of hand me downs?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to get all new stuff!"  
  
"See, that's just creepy. I shouldn't be knowing what stuff you're buying for me before I'm born." Chris said. "Or going shopping with you," He muttered.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and turned to Phoebe. "How in the world did you convince him to go with you?"  
  
"She promised to stop pinching my cheeks and telling me how cute I'm gonna be."  
  
Phoebe started to rub Piper's growing stomach and talking to baby Chris.  
  
"Does that go for the mommy and Mini-Chris over here?" Piper asked. "It's Wyatt all over again. The second I begin to show, people start touching my stomach and getting all giggly around me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry!" Phoebe said laughing. "Ooh! I better go finish my column." She ran upstairs to get her laptop.  
  
"I'm hungry," Chris said, standing up and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey..." Piper said softly, pulling her son into a tight hug.  
  
Chris held his mom tight.  
  
"Hey..." he said, finally breaking apart. "Mommy" he said in a baby voice, touching Piper's stomach.  
  
"Gah!" Piper laughed. "Brat." She said teasingly. "Love you." She said, smirking after a few seconds.  
  
"Love you too." Chris said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and getting a snack from the kitchen.

* * *

Paige closed the front door quietly and started for the stairs. It was so late, and everybody was probably asleep.  
  
Someone in the living room turned on the lamp, startling her.  
  
"Aunt Paige?" Chris said.  
  
"Chris! I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Paige said, leading Chris back towards the couch.  
  
"Did you just get back from your date?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So it was good?"  
  
"No. What makes you think that?" She asked in a crabby voice.  
  
"Well you're coming back here pretty late." Chris said, grinning.  
  
Paige smacked him with a pillow. "Smartass. He kept me waiting for hours and then he was total bore. I wasted my whole night!" She whined.  
  
"Ouch...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Paige said, smiling. "Say, can you perhaps maybe..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me who my husband is!" Paige blurted out.  
  
Chris widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Um...no? How many times have I told you and Phoebe I can't mess with the future like that?"  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"No..." Chris whined.  
  
"It would be so much easier for me!" Paige whined back.  
  
"No. Way. I can't fool with destiny."  
  
"Do I even get married?"  
  
"I can't tell you!" Chris said, frustrated. Yes, he said mentally.  
  
"Fine. Be that way."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Aunt Paige I wish I could help you. But I was told not to change anything about the future except for Wyatt turning evil." Chris said softly. He hated fighting with his Aunt.  
  
"You already broke that rule though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You vanquished the demon that killed Piper! How's that for not messing with destiny!"  
  
That hit Chris like a ton of bricks.  
  
What had he done?

* * *

**TBC...**

****

****


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no…" Chris kept saying.

"What? What is it?"

"You were right. I wasn't supposed to change the future that much! What have I done?"

"Chris I wasn't being fair. You did an amazing thing, saving your mom like that! You should be proud. I was just being cruel. I'm sorry." Paige pleaded. She didn't understand why Chris was freaking out like that.

"No…you were absolutely fair. I was being selfish. But…I just wanted to save her so much you know? I just missed her…" Chris cried.

"I know, I understand..." Paige said soothingly. Except it wasn't working at all.

"I completely messed up the future!"

"No! No you didn't Chris! You don't know that!"

"You don't know that I didn't completely screw up everything!"

"Chris, calm down. We can figure this out. Just take a deep breath. We can figure it all out. I promise."

"How?!?" Chris yelled.

"I don't know yet, but you're going to wake everyone up!" Paige hissed.

A door slammed in the hallway upstairs.

"Too late…" Chris grumbled.

They could hear Piper's bedroom door opening and Phoebe asking "What's that noise? Is it a demon?"

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe rushed downstairs and Phoebe jumped in front of them screaming "HIYA!" and waving her hands around.

Chris and Paige raised their eyebrows and had identical looks of shock/amusement on their face.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing his son's amused expression fade into worry and sadness.

"I am worried that I messed too much with the future…" Chris said, not looking at his family.

Especially Piper. He knew this would break her heart. He knew how bad it sounded.

And he was right. Piper inhaled sharply. This couldn't be happening again. They were just becoming close. And now he was having second thoughts about saving her?

"You think saving me was…a bad idea?" She asked her voice breaking as she choked on a sob.

"No! No! Of course not!" Chris cried, rushing over to her. "It's just that…they warned me not to change to mess with the future so much. Just a surgical strike."

"To save Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"To save Wyatt." Chris said.

"Who warned you, Chris?" Piper asked, slightly calmer.

"I can't tell you that."

"Here we go again!" Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look, Phoebe, Paige, Leo…why don't you upstairs and let me talk to Chris?" Piper asked. She didn't mean to sound rude, but this was a serious matter and she wanted to deal with it without jokes and people telling her to be calm.

"Sure. No problem." They said and headed upstairs.

Chris took Piper's hand.

"You have to know that I wanted to save you. I'm glad I saved you. I love you so much, and I just wanted you to be there. Always be there. You know that right?"

Piper was so surprised. She knew exactly how Chris felt. She always wanted to warn her mother to stay away from water, to prevent her death.

"Of course I do! I'm sorry; I knew that you wanted to protect me. I didn't mean to sound accusing earlier."

"Good. I love you mom…"

"I love you too. And I know exactly how you feel, Chris." Piper said softly.

"You do?" Chris asked, confused.

"Sure. Me, your Aunt Prue, and Aunt Phoebe once time traveled and met our mom before she died. I barely remembered her, and Phoebe had no memories of her at all. But we all wanted to save her. Just like you did."

Chris smiled slightly.

"Although, you know what? I think your Aunt Phoebe should probably tell you this story. Do you think you could wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess. Why Aunt Phoebe?"

"You'll see…Do you mind me going back up?" Piper asked.

"I'm okay. Good night Mom," Chris said.

"Night sweetie," Piper said, giving Chris a big kiss on top of his head.

After Piper had gone back upstairs, Chris headed outside with a blanket.

He wanted to look at the stars for awhile.

****

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

****

****

**Thanks for reviewing y'all! I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter before Phoebe talks to Chris. The next chapter will be up ASAP! :) **

* * *

Leo was the first to wake up that morning and as he came down the stairs he could see Chris outside in chair. He went and stood behind Chris and ruffled his hair, making it stick up in places.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey." Chris replied, not turning around.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Sitting…thinking."

Leo sat down next to Chris and finally got a good look at his son. He obviously didn't sleep at all last night. His eyes had dark circles under them and he just looked tired.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope."

"Look, I promise you that today we will try to figure out what vanquishing that demon meant."

"Aunt Phoebe is supposed to talk to me about something today," Chris said absently, staring up towards the heavens.

"Really? Do you know what she wants to tell you?"

"Not really. Mom was telling me about this one time they went to the past…but then she said Aunt Phoebe could probably tell it better."

"Oh," Leo said, realizing.

Chris didn't notice though. He was still looking towards the sky.

Leo looked up too, thinking there was something up there that Chris was staring at.

"What are we looking at?" Leo asked after awhile.

"I'm just wondering…" Chris began thoughtfully.

"Wondering what?"

"Never mind, Dad. It's nothing." Chris said, standing up.

They headed inside, Leo's arms around Chris' shoulders.

* * *

"Okay, 4 cups is enough!" Leo said an hour and a half later.

"Yeah, I feel awake now!" Chris laughed, finishing the cup of coffee.

"Hey guys!" Piper said, coming into the kitchen. "You're up early," She noticed.

"Hey Mom want some coffee?!?" Chris asked.

Piper raised her eyebrows at Chris' perkiness and turned to Leo.

"Leo, what did you feed our child?"

"He drank _four _cups of coffee."

"Jeez, Chris." Piper teased, giving Chris a quick hug.

"Oh relax, I made more." Chris said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

Piper poured herself a cup.

"Mmm…this is good Chris!" She said, surprised.

"Why thank you. Where is Aunt Phoebe?"

"On my way to work!" Phoebe squealed, running into the kitchen. She grabbed some coffee in a travel mug and a muffin. Then she was off out the door.

"She is always late," Piper laughed.

"Didn't she want to tell me something?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, after work. So no going off somewhere today."

"Okay."

"And no demon hunting."

"Okay, _mommy."_ Chris said, smiling.

"Hmm…the Elders are calling," Leo said suddenly, looking up. He gave Piper a quick kiss and patted Chris' shoulder before orbing out.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast Mom?"

"No don't be silly…"

"Oh come on I want to!"

"Fine. Surprise me."

Chris jumped up and made Piper an omelet, some toast and brought her more coffee.

"This is great Chris. I didn't know you could cook so well! What is this recipe?"

"I just improvised. Like you do," Chris smiled and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Thanks honey. Where are you going?"

"To play with Wyatt." Chris said, taking Wyatt out of his highchair and going into the living room.

Piper smiled and sipped her coffee. It was nice to distract Chris from the future. She could hear Wyatt's giggles and Chris' laughter floating in from the living room.

It was a nice sound.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

****

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Next up, we will find out what it means to mess with destiny.**

**Also…if anybody has an idea for a new title for this story, please tell me :)**

me :) 


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are!" Phoebe said later that night.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm...up here." Chris said absently.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem distracted."  
  
"Well, I am just researching demons, trying to get some clues about who turns Wyatt, and the Book keeps turning to this page."  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked, coming over to where Chris is standing.  
  
Chris points to the page. It reads:  
  
The bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun.  
  
"To Unbind a Bond. But I have no idea why it keeps turning to that." Chris said as he slowly closed the book.  
  
A second later, the Book flipped open to the same page.  
  
"Why does it keep doing that?!" Chris said, annoyed.  
  
"I know why. It's the spell we used to go back in time." Phoebe said softly, remembering.  
  
"Right. Mom told me that you could tell the story better than she could. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because I never really knew my mom. She died before I had any memories of her."  
  
Chris listened, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I finally got to talk to her," Phoebe said smiling, "To hug her, hear her laugh." Chris smiled too. "And at first, I was just going to avoid her."  
  
"Kind of like how I did with Mom," Chris said, nodding. "Because you didn't want to get close to her and then have to return to a time where she wasn't there?"  
  
"Exactly. It was hard for me to make that decision, but I didn't want to lose her again. But it didn't matter anyway, because I bumped into her." Phoebe said, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And she was pregnant with me then! So I know exactly how you've been feeling these past few months. Even without being an empath," She joked.  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
"It was so great to get to know her, Chris. To finally have memories of her. And by the time we had finished what we went back there to do, I didn't want to leave her." "Like I felt."  
  
"Yeah. I...wrote her a note telling her to stay away from water the day she died."  
  
Chris' eyes widened. "You did?! I guess we're more alike than I thought."  
  
"Calm down, Chris" Phoebe laughed. "I didn't give it to her. Grams told us we weren't supposed to mess with destiny."  
  
Chris felt a pang of guilt and worry.  
  
"Was this supposed to make me feel better about saving Mom?" Chris asked weakly.  
  
"I regret it." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course I do. I miss every day I don't see her."  
  
"Me too. It was so hard for me to see Mom when I came here. And she didn't like me at all. That was really hard..."  
  
"Oh Chris..." Phoebe said, pulling him into a hug.  
  
The Book began to flip again. Chris ran over to it.  
  
"Okay that's weird..."  
  
"Is it still on that spell?" Phoebe asked, joining him.  
  
"No," he said, pointing. "It's an entry about the Angel of Destiny." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing! You made my day and you guys inspire me to write. I hope you like this chapter. I think there will be at least 8 chapters (I know, "Missed Moments" was so much longer!). Mainly because I already because I have a pretty good ending planned out and I don't want to drag this out and make it boring. **

**Shut up now Bubblz :) **

* * *

"Grams, you are a _genius_!" Chris exclaimed fondly fingering the book and smiling towards the heavens. He slammed the Book closed and ran down the stairs.

"Whoa, okay." Phoebe said in confusion. "Chris?!" She called after him, following him down the stairs.

Piper met her in the hallway and saw Chris fly past her, not noticing her.

"Oh great Phoebe you upset him didn't you!" Piper accused, putting her hands on her hips.

"What? No! He saw an entry in the Book and went all giddy on me!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper raised her eyebrows. That _was _weird.

Chris continued down the stairs looking for Piper and ran smack into Leo who had orbed in just at the moment Chris landed at the bottom of the stairs. Chris flew back and smacked his head hard on the stairs.

"Ow…" He said in a daze.

"Oh gosh! Chris are you okay?" Leo said worriedly, helping Chris up. Chris was in a daze and wasn't really standing up.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Piper exclaimed, grabbing onto Chris to support him.

"Grams…Angel…Dad…Steps…Book…Flip…" Chris mumbled. Leo healed him before he passed out.

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh seeing Chris act all giddy like that.

"Whoa, hello…" Chris said, standing up straight.

"You okay sweetie?" Piper asked, checking him for any other injuries.

"What happened?"

"You smacked your head on the stairs" Leo said, smiling a little.

"Mom we have to summon the Angel of Destiny" Chris said suddenly.

"He did hit his head hard!" Piper said, making Chris sit on the couch.

"No I'm serious."

"Um…why?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

"To see if I affected the future by saving you."

Maybe Piper was just in a bad mood. Maybe it was just hormones. Maybe she was just completely crazy. But she just snapped.

"Well I'm sorry that _saving my life_ is so much trouble for you!" Piper said loudly, her eyes filling with hot angry tears.

"What?!" Chris stared at her with wide eyes, obviously shocked and hurt.

"You heard me! We were finally happy, life was finally _normal, _and you have to question it! Like it was a mistake or something!"

"I've told you, I _do not regret saving you._ I _never _will regret it. Don't you know that, Mom?" Chris said quietly, not allowing himself to cry over this. He hated when his mom yelled at him, or when he hurt her feelings. This time it was obviously both.

"I just want you to be happy, Chris. I want us to be a family." Piper said, sniffling and calming down.

"Me too…" Chris whispered, hugging her. "I'm so sorry I upset you. I won't summon the Angel if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to." Piper said, stroking Chris' hair.

"Okay. I won't."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I would do anything for you Mom," Chris whispered.

"Aww…" Piper smiled.

A crash in the attic broke up the tender moment. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed, with Leo right behind them.

Piper stuck out her hand, indicating for Chris to orb her, but he shook his head no.

"I can't risk you."

"I'll be fine! We need to help!" Piper insisted.

"No. I'll go. You stay here. Please. _We_ need to be careful," Chris said, pointing to Piper's stomach.

"Fine. Go." Piper ordered playfully.

Chris saluted and orbed up the attic, where many crashes were being heard.

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "My son the smartass."

Chris orbed up in the midst of chaos. Phoebe and Leo were throwing potions left and right at a bunch of demons. Energy balls were flying throw the air, and it was all Paige could do to keep them away from her family and herself.

"Energy ball!" She kept yelling, and sending them back at the demons. What were there, 10, 15 demons up there?

Chris sprang into action, helping Paige to deflect energy balls and ducking away from any that he could TK away. He also used his telekinesis to spilled potion at the demons. In the space of a minute, he had vanquished about 8 demons, and the rest of his family had finished them off.

"Wow Chris, didn't know you had it in you," Paige said smirking.

Chris smirked back. He knew he barely used his powers and usually had sent his aunts demon hunting.

Paige rolled her eyes and patted Chris' shoulder. "Oh you're hurt." She pointed to his side, which was bleeding from being grazed by a stray energy ball.

"Aww…no biggie. Dad can you heal me?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Leo quickly healed his son and ruffled his hair.

Chris rolled his eyes jokingly. It got a little annoying being treated like a little kid. But he secretly was loving it.

Leo saw the eye roll and playfully smacked his arm. "Smartass."

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard one you call me that…I'd be so rich!" Chris said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well it's true!" Paige, Phoebe and Leo chorused.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chris said, heading out of the attic back down to Piper, following by his aunts and his father.

"Hey how'd it go?" Piper asked, seeing everyone descending down the stairs.

"Chris opened up a can of whoop ass!" Phoebe exclaimed, putting her arm around his shoulder and grinning.

Chris blushed and grinned too. He loved getting praise.

"Aww you're blushing!" Paige teased.

Chris stuck out his tongue at her.

Paige rolled her eyes.

Chris smirked.

"Very mature you two." Piper said, standing up. "Okay well I'm starting dinner now."

"Great, I'm starving," Leo said, smiling. "I am going to go 'Up There' for a little bit and inform the Elders about the demon attack."

"Okay. Love you." Piper said, giving Leo a big kiss. Chris, Paige and Phoebe grimaced and rolled their eyes.

Leo orbed out mid-kiss.

"God I hate that," Piper mumbled, heading into the kitchen. "You three need to grow up!" She exclaimed. "Chris come help."

Phoebe, Paige and Chris had been pretend gagging at Piper and Leo's display of affection. But they were thrilled to see them together again. They knew that. Chris froze.

"How does she always know?" Chris muttered, following Piper.

Paige watched him leave. "He's such a funny kid. I'm so glad he's our nephew."

"Yeah it's nice to see him happier like this."

"Absolutely. Between being afraid of losing Piper, and then the consequences of saving her, it's nice to see him _relax_ for once." Paige smirked.

"I know what you mean. But I can't help but wonder if he's right," Phoebe said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Huh?"

"Well what if Chris has a point? I mean we never have messed with destiny like that before! What if there _are _consequences for saving Piper?"

"Honey…I think we would have known by now if there were any."

"Ooh don't say that! That's always when the consequences show up!" Phoebe said.

"Oh all right!" Paige rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

Phoebe followed her slowly. She didn't want to think that Piper _was _meant to die when Chris turned 14, but what if it was true?

"Maybe I will summon that Angel and find out for myself," She whispered, opening the attic door.

Paige noticed her sister sneaking into the attic and followed suit.

**TBC…**

****

**Haha what _will _the Angel of Destiny say? I just have to make a few tweaks to Chapter 7 and that should be up soon! **

****

****

**Review pretty please? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

"It's so beautiful out here." Piper whispered.

"I know…" Chris smiled.

"I can't believe I don't come out here more often."

"Speak for yourself. I slept out here last night!" Chris laughed.

Piper's eyes widened and her maternal instincts kicked in. Along with her hormones.

"What?!" She screeched. "We should go inside then!"

Chris raised his eyebrows and laughed nervously. "Don't worry I had like three blankets and it's not like I actually _slept._" He protested, smiling.

"Oh right. The coffee extravaganza." Piper smiled.

"Yep."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I'll be right back. I need a sweatshirt. Do you need anything mom?"

"No I'm fine."

Chris headed inside, and as soon as the door closed, Leo orbed in front of Piper.

"Hey honey. Don't you usually orb inside?"

"I wanted to spend time alone with you and I sensed you here."

Piper smiled.

Leo gave her a goofy grin. She loved that. She jumped up and kissed him.

Chris was about to come outside but he saw Piper and Leo there and was hit with an interesting mixture of happiness and being grossed out. He turned around and decided to go watch TV.

"I love you…" Piper whispered.

"I love you too. I've missed this." Leo whispered back.

"Me too…"

"It's a beautiful night." Leo observed.

"I know."

"It's fitting, being here with my beautiful wife."

Piper giggled. Leo could be so sappy. But she loved him anyway.

They locked into an embrace, the moon and stars shining down on them.

* * *

"This is crazy, Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed.

"Why? We want to know for sure!" Phoebe argued.

"This is for Chris to decide, not us!" Paige protested.

"Well he's not doing anything about it! And I don't want him to ever worry about it again."

"You're trying to guilt me into helping you…" Paige grumbled.

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Paige muttered, defeated. "So how do we summon the Angel of Destiny?"

"We need a spell."

"Just so you know, I think that Chris should be doing this. If anybody should be doing this." Paige said, taking out some paper. "Wait…should we even be doing this?"

"Oh relax Paige."

"You don't _know?"_

"Well…no."

"Oh Phoebe!!!"

"What? We are trying to help our nephew." Phoebe insisted.

"Oh fine. If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you." Paige said.

"Fine with me. Spell?"

"I'm working on it. Except I have no idea what to write." Paige grumbled.

"Hmm…how _do _you summon him I wonder?"

They both got to work.

* * *

Leo and Piper came into the house, where Chris was watching TV.

"Hey I thought we were going to look at the stars together," Piper said, sitting down in a chair, and Leo sat down next to Chris.

"I didn't want to distract you two. With your _own _stars in your eyes." Chris quipped.

"Very funny." Leo said, sighing.

"Sorry" Chris grinned widely.

"So Chris…did Phoebe help you out?" Leo asked gently.

"Yeah she did. Her story was pretty interesting. I can't believe she almost left that note for your mother." Chris smiled.

"That's Phoebe. Always impulsive." Piper joked.

"Mom…I'm sorry I've been so bent on this whole destiny thing. I'll just let it be. I won't summon the Angel of Destiny."

"Thank you," Piper said, standing up and kissing Chris on the head. "I think I'm going to bed. Coming Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Night, baby." Piper teased in a baby voice.

"Night, mommy." Chris teased back, touching her stomach to annoy her.

"Ooh!!!!" Piper grumbled.

Chris smiled widely.

"Night Chris." Leo said.

"Night Dad." Chris said, jumping up and giving Leo a hug.

A bright light and a crash came from the attic.

"What the hell?" Chris said in alarm.

* * *

Up in the attic…Paige and Phoebe had just found out they hadn't needed a spell to summon the Angel. He had been listening.

"So you want me ladies. Now you have me. You need help with someone's fate." He said staring down at them. "Now I can't tell people's _exact_ destiny…"

"What can you tell us then?!" Paige blurted out.

"Paige!" Phoebe hissed.

"What? Sorry," She muttered, looking back at the Angel.

Piper, Leo and Chris joined them in the attic. Chris' eyes widened when he saw the Angel of Destiny.

"Phoebe, Paige…you didn't!" Piper gasped.

"Oh they did…" the Angel smiled.

"Well as long as you're here…" Phoebe began as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Can you tell us if Chrischanged the future by saving Piper?"

"Oh yes." The Angel said. "Very much."

Chris' heart sank.

So did Piper's. She instinctively grabbed both Chris' and Leo's hand. She didn't know what to think.

"So he did change the future?" Piper asked quietly, tears threatening to surface.

She couldn't have Chris thinking it was a mistake. No, it wasn't fair at all.

"Yes. But don't worry-"

"Don't worry?!?! You just said I changed the entire future!" Chris yelled.

"Yes."

"So Piper's fate changed?" Leo said.

"Yes."

"But I was told I wasn't supposed to mess with their destiny!" Chris interupted.

"You are forgetting about _your destiny_." The Angel smiled.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Haha well then! Please write me a review! The next chapter will probably be the final one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yikes. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Please forgive me? **

**Ahem. So this is _probably_ the last chapter of this story. I am working on a new story, which will probably fit in with this story and "Missed Moments".**

**

* * *

**

"W-what?" Chris stammered.

"Your destiny was to change the future." The Angel stated simply.

"Right…"

"So…you changed it." The Angel said, getting annoyed that he wasn't getting it.

"But I was only supposed to save Wyatt…" Chris said thoughtfully.

"No. You were supposed to save your _family._" Piper said pointedly.

"Thank you!" The Angel said gratefully.

"My…my destiny was to save Piper as well?" Chris asked excitedly. "I mean…_Mom_" He said sheepishly off Piper's look.

"Exactly."

Chris smiled like he had never smiled in his life. Piper and Leo quickly grabbed him into a hug, while Phoebe and Paige watched the tender moment, smiling.

"You see…saving your mother already makes the future better. It erases a lot of emotional upheaval that broke your family apart and is tearing you up inside." The Angel said pointedly to Chris.

Chris' smile faded, memories flooding back. Crying, screaming, yelling. It had torn them all apart.

"Are you saying that Piper's death turned Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"No. But it is a factor. There are many factors." The Angel said mysteriously.

"What? What factors?" Chris demanded.

"I can't say. I probably told you too much already. But you are a special case." The Angel replied.

Chris stared at the Angel.

"Thank you." Piper said quietly. She squeezed Chris' hand. Everything seemed to fit.

"I must go now." And with that, the Angel disappeared.

"Wait…" Chris said weakly.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything is going to be fine." Piper said, smiling at her son.

"Yeah buddy. We are going to save Wyatt. No matter what." Leo said firmly.

"You mean our _family _no matter what." Chris smiled.

"Right!" The rest of the family exclaimed.

They headed down the stairs and began to live their lives as a normal family. Wyatt's turning still hovered over their heads, especially Chris'.

But at the moment? Everything was okay. It was going to be okay.

Everything seemed to fit.

* * *

**The End! :) Short but sweet. At least I think so...but im bias ;)**

**Look for a sequel soon (yes, I promise I will update regularly!) **

**Please tell me what you thought! Questions, comments, suggestions? **


End file.
